A Hot Heaven
by Diamond Lily425
Summary: A night in the club. Drinks. Patrick Jane - looking so hot it should be illegal. However, as we all know, choices come with consequences.  Need I say more? My first fanfic!
1. Drinks and Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, but that can't stop wishful thinking, can it?

**A Hot Heaven**

The smell of alchohol and sweat pervaded the air. Drunked bodies swayed rythmically to the beat of the music. Theresa Lisbon's eyes flitted from the flustered bartender, to a stoic Cho, a pretty drunk Van Pelt, (which was unusual, as she happened to be the responsible one, but she supposed she was just letting of steam) an _completely _hammered Rigsby to a...sexy, blonde-haired consultant. Jane noticed her gaze, and winked. Lisbon flushed with embarrassment at being caught in her ogling. She quickly directed her gaze at someting else. Ah, the bar. That was a safe place to look. Then she found her gaze wandering around the club again..and back to Jane. _Dammit_, she cursed internally. If she had had her way (which she hadn't) she wouldn't be here. But Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Jane wouldn't take no for an answer. Just when she wanted nothing more to curl up on her worn sofa with a bowl of mint chocolate chip, (and Jane knew that) Jane decided they should go 'clubbing'. Admittedly, theyhad justclosed a huge case. But this wasn't how she wanted to celebrate-in a club with sweaty bodies, strobe lights, and incessant grinding. For one, Van Pelt had forced her into this wildly innapropriate dress. Red, tight, low-cut, and barely reaching mid-thigh, she spent most of the night yanking the neckline up and the hem down. Not to mention the _cheetah print _stilettos. And the over-the-top makeup. Well, maybe it was worth is a little bit when she saw Jane's face when she had met him outside the club. Shock flitted across his face, then desire, but then he had composed himself carefully behind a neutral mask.

Jane now approached her, pulling her from her abstraction. His arms encircled her waist, making her limbs turn to liquid and her thoughts an incoherent mess. "Having fun?" he murmured. "Jane-", she began, in a half-hearted attempt to push him away. A _very_ half-heated attempt. "I figured, while all our coworkers are drunk-with the exception of Cho-" he paused and glanced over at him, Lisbon following his gaze to see him looking a Cho and his wife, Elise, making out "-and he seems to be quite occupied at the moment." So might as well take advantage of this moment," he said, his lips grazing her neck. Lisbon shuddered, then tried to get ahold of herself.

"Jane, we can't-" she began, but Jane's lips cut off her protests. Jane. His lips. Against hers. Suddenly, she couldn't get close to him fast enough. A low moan emitted from the back of her throat. This spurred him on, Jane suddenly crushing his lips against hers, tangling his hands in her hair, hitching her hip around his waist, his hands tracing her thigh, scattering kisses against her neck. Lisbon threw herself into the kiss with enthusiasim. Her hands twisted in his buttery-blonde, soft curls, while simulataneously slipping her hands under his shirt, tracing the smooth planes of his chest. Somehow, he managed to coax her mouth open, and he nipped at her lower lip, causing her to groan. Finally, they pulled apart. Jane's eyes did nothing to help her resolve; they smoldered with desire. "Is there a place we can go?" he asked breathlessly. "M-my apartment," she stuttered. Even the normally observant Jane didn't notice Grace's eyes follow them out the door. She may have been drunk, but she wasn't that drunk. Granted, they were a little blurry...


	2. Sacrifices

This originally was as oneshot, but I liked it so I decided to continue. Some chapters wil be in Lisbon's point of view, like this one and the last one, some Jane's, and maybe some in Grace's, Cho's, or Rigsby's. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Still don't one the Mentalist, but someday...ha, nevermind. Nope, don't own it, sadly, never will.

Lisbon groaned, rollling on her side, hoping she could sleep in a few minutes longer. It took her a minute to realize that her alarm hadn't rung...and she was wrapped a pair of warm, familiar arms. She sat bolt upright, Jane's arms slipping off her. _Jane? _she thought. What the hell was he doing in her apartment? Moreover, what the hell was he doing half-naked in her bed? Slowly, the previous day's events came into awarness. Kissing Jane. At a bar. In front of her team! This couldn't be happening! _I must have been drunk_, she decided, after feeling her pounding headache in full force. Intent on retrieving some painkillers in the kitchen, she hopped out of bed, hoping not to wake Jane. "Going somewhere, are we?" His voice floated from somewhere behind her. Lisbon turned, hyper-aware of the fact she was only wearing a silk robe and boyshorts. The she scolded herself for being silly._ It's not like he didn't see it all and more last night, _she thought. "Um...", was all she could reply. Then she cleared her throat. Better just get it over with. "Jane, this was a mistake. I was drunk, not thinking clearly, and for the sake of our jobs, I don't think this should go anywhere," she said firmly.

Shock and hurt flitted across Jane's face before he quickly masked it with a cynical grin. "Come on now, Lisbon," he coaxed. "Don't tell me you haven't been wanted that for a long time. And we both know that you aren't refusing me for the sake of your job, because you and I know that as a consultant I'm not subjected to the same rules you CBI employees are," he said, waving a hand towards her. "Jane, it's not that, it's just..." she trailed off into silence. " You're afraid to get hurt," he stated. Suddenly he climbed out of the mess of tangled sheets that was her bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know it's not like that. I promise...I_ swear_ not to hurt you." He seemed more like he was talking to himself than me. What with his soothing voice, comforting arms, and warm chest, she found it difficult to argue. One side, the strong and good side, told her to put an end to this. If she couldn't do it for herself, she could at least give him this much. The other side, the selfish side, said, _He's already broken, isn't he? Would you really be hurting himself that much? You both come with baggage. _She herself was damaged, she didn't deserve him. Lisbon knew that he considered himself broken, but she had always had faith that he could go on and live a happy, healthy, life, once rid of Red John. One free of the shadows that were constantly at her heels. And if killing Red John herself was the only was to save him from the fate that haunted him, she would do it. Lisbon would do anything for him.

So she shuddered, but straightened her spine and faced him. _I can do this for him, _she thought. She put on a cold and emotionless face. "Patrick, I think you should leave. This was a mistake. It will not happen again. I can't compete with Rachel. You're still in love with her, and I think it would be healthier for both of us if we pretended this never happened." Jane looked as if Lisbon had slapped him in the face. Which almost made her loose her resolve, but not quite. Almost. The only thing that enabled her not to break down and cry right there was the thought that she clung so desperately to, that this was better, healthier for him. "I need a shower; you can let yourself out," she said. Lisbon hesitated and said," I'm..I'm sorry." That was all she managed to choke out before she fled to the bathroom in tears, leaving an hurt and confuse Patrick Jane behind her.

I know, I know! I'll make a longer one next time. Preview for next chapter: _"I know! I can't stand seeing them like this," said an agitated Van Pelt. Rigsby patter her on the arm soothingly and said, " Don't worry, Grace. We'll figure something out." Saying so, the three agents began to plot._


	3. Hurting for You

**Nope, I don't own the Mentalist. **

**Should I change this from romance to romance/angst? Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews, and I think I'll throw a little Rigspelt in there, while we're waiting for Jane and Lisbon to sort everything out.**

Pure hell. That's what was every day, every second, every minute of Lisbon's pathetic

existence was nowadays. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Jane's agonized

face out of her mind.

Every time she thought of him, it was literally like a physical wound. She never had given much credit to the expression 'heartbroken' before, but now she understood. She had hurt Jane, very much so, but Lisbon clung desperately to the idea that this was better for him, that he was better off without her. Still, the thought of Kristina Frye made an irrational flash of jealousy and anger pulse through her.

**Grace's POV**

Days in the office were...well, there weren't any words to describe it. Ever since we went to that club, what was it called? Never mind. Irrelevant. Something was terribly wrong-the usually fiery and bossy Lisbon had become quiet, holed up in her office for hours at a time sometimes days, literally-I came one morning, and she was asleep on her couch, in the same clothes she had worn the day before. She barely spoke, and whenever she thought she was alone, she her face would crumple in pain and she became tired and haggard-looking. The entire office was privy to her pain and hurt-and there was no guessing as to who was the cause. Jane. Jane was different, too- but not as much. He was much better behaved, causing only a minimal amount of lawsuits; but he never approached Lisbon's office anymore. They wouldn't even be in the same room together anymore. When one saw the other, one would get up and leave, usually Lisbon. I tried to talk to Wayne about it, but he tended to make hushing sounds every time I brought it up. I understood, though, Jane's ears extended much farther than they should. So I corned Jane in the kitchen and said, "Jane, stop it. Just go to her, for crying out loud." " I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled. "And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me to see her at all," he said, so low I was sure he didn't mean me to hear. "Do NOT give me that bullshit," I said angrily. "You have no idea how much pain you're putting her in. Jane-I'm serious. Talk to her, or we" -my voice automatically slipped in to plural, I knew that Wayne and Cho would help me, they hated this tension as much or more than I did- "will do it for you." Jane gave me a skeptical look, but sighed and turned back to his tea.

Lisbon cautiously peeked out her office door. Good-coast clear. No sympathetic looks from Van Pelt, no inquisitive glances from Rigsby, and no furtive glances from Cho. And worst of all, nothing from Jane. Nothing. No looks, no smiles, no more witty banter. This was way worse than any anger he'd ever had at her. She would rather have him be furious with her. His empty and cold demeanor hurt far worse than any harsh words or blows could. However, as she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she heard voices. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, she hid behind the wall, listening. "- know! I can't stand seeing them like this," said an agitated Van Pelt. Someone, presumably Rigsby, patted her on the arm and said, "Don't worry, Grace. We'll figure something out." Lisbon, her eyes flooding with tears, turned on her heel and fled the hallway. She didn't want to hear anymore.

**So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review and tell me what you think and ideas for the rest of the story. Next chapter is called Jealously, and yeah, it's what you think.**


	4. Jealousy

**I become a little obsessed when I have a project, at this rate this story will be done by the end of this week, I bet. Anyway-enjoy!**

Lisbon stared at herself in the mirror.The long, slinky green dress accentuated her eyes and the black heels made her legs look longer than normal. _Not bad,_ she thought to herself. However, her date -which she was only going on as a favor to a friend- held no appeal for her. There was only one man she was interesting in seeing, and he apparently didn't want anything to do with her. He still wore his wedding band, for christ's sakes! _Well, if he didn't want to see her, that's was fine,_ she thought, her eyes stinging angrily. Lisbon huffed and wiped her eyes. She straightened her back and stood tall, staring at her reflection in the glass. _I can do this_, she thought. _The question is, how much longer. _

The doorbell rang. Lisbon pulled herself from her reverie, and clicked down the stairs.  
She only wanted to see Jane, and anyone else would be a disappointment. When she opened the door, she was met by a tall, good-looking man with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hi," Lisbon said, surprised. "Am I interrupting something?" the man asked with a grin. "I'm Brent, remember? Jessica's friend. You ready to go?" he said, looking at her up and down appreciatively. "Uh, sure," she said, mentally whacking herself not a second after her reply in the head for not making a better first impression. _Sure?_ She was Miss Ace Vocabulary, apparently. _Want to go bash your head against a wall? Sure! _Then again, did it matter what he thought? Did she care? Lisbon couldn't find it within herself to care much about this date, she was only doing it to make her friend Jessica shut up about her non-existent dating life.

Brent took her to a fancy restaurant downtown, clearly trying to impress. While Brent chatted, she found herself wishing for the simple homemade spaghetti and wine dinners a certain consultant would prepare for her every now and then. And his sparking blue eyes, always full of mystery and surprises, unlike Brent's flat hazel gaze. And how he always knew what she thinking, what she needed – and right now, Lisbon only needed one thing. Him. Jane. "Teresa! You ready to go?" Brent inquired. Lisbon blinked, Brent's voice pulling her from her abstraction, suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings again. "I, um, yes, I'm ready." They both left the restaurant and ended up in front of her house, on the porch. "I had a really nice time tonight, Teresa," Brent said hesitantly. Lisbon wanted to scream at him, correct him, to unjustly shout at him, that there was one man and one man only that she cared about, and only he was allowed to use her first name. Then her childish fit of rage passed, and she said, "Thanks, Brent. I had a good time as well. I'll call you sometime, ok?" Lisbon then escaped inside before he could attempt the dreaded 'good night kiss' (well, dreaded by her) or before he could point out she hadn't gotten his number.

Lisbon collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to take her heels off. _What a mess,_ she thought. She had just had a disastrous first date, her team was probably convinced she was having a mental breakdown, (which, admittedly, it sort of felt like that right now) she had no life at all, and the man she was in love with was still in love with his dead wife, and she was going to have to arrest the love of her life when he killed Red John and condemn him to a life in prison._ Yeah, who's stressed?_ she thought cynically. She eventually cried herself into an unwilling and exhausted sleep.

**Hope you liked it, please review, tell me what you think! Up next is Jane's reaction to Lisbon's date and the team's plan to get them together, called Operations, Missions, and Plans.**


	5. Operations, Missions, and Plans

**Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated- OK, it's been only a week. Next chapter is up-read, enjoy, review! And please bear with me on the grammatical errors, if you point them out I'll try to fix them as soon as I can.**

**Grace's POV**

It was a late night at the office. I knocked on Lisbon's office door, and when there was no reply, I opened it, checking to make sure she had gone home for the night-which I knew she had. She didn't even stay for closed case pizza anymore. This Lisbon was just a shell of her former self. We still closed cases, we caught the bad guys, but...she had no emotion. Nothing. Blank. Just an empty shell. This was killing me, let alone was it was doing to _Jane_, to watch her like this. Dying bit by bit, or trying to drown herself in paperwork. I imagined this was what it would have been like if Jane ever died. Or if she had to arrest him for killing Red John. Seeing as Jane was alive and well, I could only imagine it was the latter, that she had figured out she was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to her. But she had known this for some time, so what had happened? The pieces didn't fit together somehow.

But never mind that, I had a plan. After making sure Jane was really gone (he had a tendency to hide in cupboards) I rounded up the team. Wayne and Cho looked at me expectantly. I nervously cleared my throat. " Um..so we can agree that things can't continue like this." Cho blinked and said, "Well. What exactly did you have in mind? Trap them in a room lock the door?" Wayne glanced at him and said, "Actually, that's not a bad idea."  
Cho and I stared at him. He jumped up, excited about the idea. "Listen, that would work! Trap 'em in a room and just lock them in, let them talk it all out!" "Do you honestly think Jane won't be able to get out?" I queried. "No, no, he'll be able to, but he won't _want _to. This is hurting him just as much as Lisbon."

The more I thought about it, the more his ridiculous little plan seemed plausible. Jane and Lisbon obviously wanted to talk, they just didn't know how to approach each other. "Okay then!" I said excitedly. Cho stared at me like I was crazy, but slowly nodded. "Let's name it then," I said, still ridiculously enthusiastic about our plan. "Let's call it, Operation PT, you know,Patrick and Teresa. "What are we, five?" inserted Cho. "I say let's just call it a plan." Wayne huffed. "Dude, have a little fun. Call it mission impossible!" I couldn't help but love it when he got all little boy on me like this. He was so adorable. It made me just want to take him somewhere and- "Van Pelt. Van Pelt! _Grace!" _Cho's voice in rudely interrupted my train of thought. "I know what you're thinking, so stop it." The team knew about us, Hightower allowed it the second time we got together, and she said if we put one toe out of line she'd fire us both. We knew it was and empty threat, of course. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Fine. Mission Impossible it is."

As Lisbon did every other day, she walked briskly down the hall, cup of coffee in hand, passed her team with a barely mumbled hello, shut her office door, and promptly tried to drown herself in paperwork. One thing she liked best about not having a case was she was able to numb the hurt with an endless torrent of paperwork she always kept on her desk. As she finished filling out a form, she reached for the next paper on her stack and was met the cool wood exterior of her desk. Lisbon was dumbfounded._ No more paperwork?_ she thought. A world without paperwork was a world without criminals. It was good, but it left her no other escape. Lisbon then realized she hadn't filled out a single complaint or lawsuit that had to do with.._him. Why was he suddenly being so well-behaved?_ She thought, cringing internally as she always did when any mention of him came up. It opened old wounds she tried so hard to bury. Lisbon was brought back down to earth a knock on her door. "Boss?" Van Pelt's gentle voice intruded upon her thoughts. "We tracked down the suspect in the Morley case, he's ready for interrogation." Her face turned red and she looked down, shuffling her feet. Lisbon was immediately suspicious. _Poor girl is a terrible liar,_ she thought. For one, they had closed the Morley case weeks ago. Two, if her flaming red face was any indication, she obviously had made this up on the go. Lisbon nodded. "Okay. Be right there." As she slowly treaded to the interrogation room, she wondered what Grace was doing. She opened the door and snapped it shut, turning to face the person in the room. Lisbon had no idea what she was expecting, but whoever it was, he was the last person she expected to see here.

"Jane?" "What are you doing here?" If he knew if was difficult for her to say his name, he didn't show it. "I could ask you the same question," he said. An old annoyance buried deep resurfaced. "I'm here because Van Pelt told me she had a suspect in the Morley investigation," she snapped. "You, obviously, are not him, unless you have something you haven't told me." Lisbon jumped up, with every intention of leaving, to find that the door was locked._ Dammit, Grace_, she cursed internally. "There are a lot of things I haven't told you, Lisbon," Jane said quietly. "Like how beautiful you are when you're angry. How sad it makes me when you're hurt. How happy it makes me when you're happy. How I'm not wearing my wedding band anymore." She felt a shock course through her as he held up his hand, to see that the gold band was no longer present. "I want to move on, and I want you with me. And if you remember, you rejected me. But you were right. I wasn't ready for you yet, but now I am."

Lisbon was flabbergasted. She floundered for a second. All the anger and hurt and selfishness she felt melted away, all but the teeniest tendril. "Jane...we've made it past one obstacle, but what about the others? Red John? Are you willing to put him above me?" Jane took a deep breath nodded. "Lisbon, from the moment I realized I loved you, I knew I had two options. One, kill Red John and lose you forever, or capture him and let the bastard die in prison..and then I get to keep you. I chose option two. I'm ready to move on, and

I want to do that only with you." Lisbon couldn't think. Her head was whirling. She managed to stutter out, "Jane..I need time to think, if that's OK." "Plenty OK," he said, and smiled at her. As he got up, he said, "By the way, you should wear that green dress you wore for your date last month more often, it brings out your eyes." He winked and escaped out the now unlocked door before she could form a coherent response.

**Hope you liked it, please review! Don't worry, we'll have more jisbon soon. Next chapter is called Giving in.**


	6. Betrayal

**Yeah, I know I said this chapter would be called Giving In, because I originally intended to end it here, but I had another idea as to where to the story could go, and I think I'll write a few more chapters to this story. I'm trying to catch up with review responses, too. Thanks so much for all the great reviews, and thanks to those who put this story on their alerts and favorites. **

Lisbon stared at her reflection in the glass. Wavy, shiny hair, glowing porcelain skin, glassy green eyes. Although she approved of her look, that didn't ease any of the butterflies in her stomach. She realized that staring at the mirror, which she had been doing for the past hour, wasn't going to do any good. _Why am I doing this?_ the cowardly side of her head groaned. _Because you love him. So get up, put on your shoes, and go talk to him,_ the other side of her head instructed. As her consciousness suggested, Lisbon trotted down the stairs of her modest apartment, snatched her car keys, and proceeded out the door to visit Jane. She didn't really have a plan, but her general outline was to go to Jane's Malibu home, tell him she returned his feelings and was ready to start a relationship.

Driving to Jane's house, Lisbon rehearsed what she was going to say. "Jane, I've been thinking about what you said. And I wanted you to know that after long consideration and thought...dammit, dammit, damn," she growled under her breath. _I don't want to sound to practiced...who am I kidding? It's Jane. He'll know before I even walk in the door,_ she thought.

Upon arriving at Jane's house, she parked, reapplied her shiny lip gloss, then walked up to the door. Her heart practically jumping out of her chest, Lisbon knocked. Jane opened the door. "Lisbon," Jane said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Crestfallen at the less-than-friendly greeting, she opened her mouth to speak when she heard them.

Voices. Female. Giggling. Jane glanced nervously over his shoulder. "This probably isn't the best time.." he said, trailing off into silence. Lisbon was stunned into silence. She couldn't speak. Her head was in turmoil. Here she was, coming to profess her feelings for him, and he couldn't keep himself in his pants. "No explanations needed," she snarled. "Don't let me interrupt your threesome," she hissed venomously, and whirled on her heel, tears boiling over and streaming down her face. "Wait, Lisbon! Lisbon! Teresa!" Jane caught up with her, puffing and panting. "Lisbon, just wait a second. It's not what you think-" He broke off when he saw the look on Lisbon's face. Lisbon couldn't even sense all the emotions coursing through her.

Rage. Shock. Betrayal. Hurt. Rage again. "It's not? It's pretty clear what was going on. You never stop acting, do you? The compliments, the flattery, the charm. It was all lies. All of it!," she shouted, practically screaming at him by the end of her rant. Jane grabbed her arm and tried to speak again, but Lisbon cut him off. "Don't. Touch. Me," she said quietly. Lisbon was often shouting, often screaming, often going off into the deep end. But when she was truly and really angry, she became deadly quiet. The more silky her voice, the more you had better get the hell out of there. And Jane knew it. He let go of her arm as though burned. Lisbon graced him with one last scathing look and drove off, her tires squealing against the wet pavement; leaving Jane standing there, alone.

When Lisbon arrived at her apartment, she barely made it through the door. Her eyes streaming, mascara smeared, and nose running, she kicked off her shoes and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. This_ is what you got_, thought Lisbon. _This is what I get for being open and __unguarded. I had those walls up for a reason._ Jane just simply cruised in effortlessly and knocked them down, and while she was falling head over heels in love with him, this was just another game to him. _Brring! _A loud ringing interrupted her mourning. Lisbon groaned. She has left her phone by her purse downstairs. She traipsed downstairs and glanced at the caller id. It was Jane. How dare he call her? How dare he pretend to care about her well-being or attempt to fix things so he can just sleep with her later? She pressed ignore. Then the doorbell rang. Lisbon ignored it. Things proceeded like this for the next hour. Jane would ring the doorbell, she would ignore it. Then he would call. She pressed ignore. Finally losing her patience at the sixty-seventh call, she picked up her phone, and with a shout, flung it at the door. The ringing continued, then feebly trailed off into silence. Whatever happened to this mess she called her life?

**Sorry, short chapter. I had intended this to go another way, but I had this idea. So instead of this being called _Giving In_, I decided to name it _Betrayal. _Please review and tell me what you think as well as any tips for improving my writing!**


	7. The Other Side

**I know I just updated, but I have this compulsive need to get Jane's side of the story out there. I'm cruel, I know. I'll put everyone out of their misery with this next chapter, which is in Jane's POV, starting with the middle of last chapter, and ending with the..middle of last chapter, I guess. Short quick bit to tide you over while I'm working on the big finale. Enjoy, and, as you know, I love reviews. *Hint, hint***

The doorbell rang. _I bet that's them,_ Jane thought. He had invited his wife's sister, his sister-in-law, Claire, and her daughter Rebecca to dinner that night. Adam (Claire's husband) was out of town on business. He was a fancy art dealer, but Jane had long since suspected him of painting forgeries and selling them as the real thing. That wasn't his business, though-or maybe he just liked Claire and Rebecca, even though Adam was an ass- so he turned a blind eye. Another impatient ring of the doorbell, followed by several more, pulled Jane from his train of thought.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jane chuckled as he pulled open the door of his Malibu home. "Unca Patwick!" A small pair of 4 year-old arms wrapped themselves around Jane's legs. Jane reached down and swung her up into a hug. "Hey, Becca! Look how big you've gotten. I think we need to celebrate.." Saying so, he reached behind him, and seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out a sparkling pink teddy bear. Becca's eyes grew wide. Then she erupted into squealing. "Unca Patwick, you got me a teddy! Can I have it now? Please? Pleeeease..."

She continued like this for several minutes while Jane led Claire and Becca into the sitting room. "Claire, I think the Thai menu is by the coffee table-you want to order something up? Becca, you like Thai, right?" "Uh-huh," she giggled. She and Mr. Bear, as she so creatively named him, had been playing tea, and apparently the sight of the pink Mr. Bear in a bonnet sent her into a fit of giggles. Jane chuckled inwardly. It was times like this that made him miss his own daughter even more-he remembered how she loved to play dress up. Crash. A loud noise from the living room made Jane jump. He walked into the living room to find his tea cup on the floor, in pieces, Becca laughing hysterically, and Claire scolding and apologizing profusely. "Sorry, Patrick," Claire muttered, while picking up the glass shards. Becca managed to choke through fits of giggles, "Mr..Bear...dropped..his..cup!" "No worries, Claire," he grinned while watching Becca. Apparently this was what made 4 year-olds tick. Just then, the doorbell rang. Assuming it was the Thai, Jane jogged to the door. When he opened it, he found not a gawky delivery boy, but none other than his boss/on-off again lover, Teresa Lisbon.


	8. Happy Endings

**Hey, I'm back! I know, I took forever with this one. Sorry about that. As this is the last chapter, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, put me on alerts, or added this story to their favorites. Since this was my first shot, it really means a lot. :) A special thanks to shepweir for all the awesome suggestions. **

Lisbon repeatedly smacked her head into her pillow. How could she have been so stupid? How did she not see it? Men were visual creatures, after all. She had run through every possible scenario in the past 12 hours. Jane could have hired an 'escort'. Knowing him, that was unlikely, though. It could have been a close friend. Maybe family. That's what she kept telling herself. _Get it together, Lisbon, _she thought, scowling at herself. She was Special

Agent Lisbon of the California Bureau of Investigation. She wasn't some heartbroken teenager who couldn't handle a little pain. Lisbon slowly sat up, wincing as blood rushed to her brain, making her head throb and pound._ I can do this_, she thought, sniffing. Getting out of bed and going about her normal routine made her feel almost normal.

By the time she had arrived downstairs, her hair in a neat bun, wearing a elegantly cut suit and maybe just a _little_ more makeup and higher heels than were _strictly _necessary, her tears were dried and she looked presentable. She finished off her look by grabbing her shiny briefcase and a cup of steaming coffee. Turning the keep in to lock, she found herself looking at the one person she never, ever, ever wanted to see again: Jane.

He looked peaceful, actually. He was asleep by her front door, wearing the same clothes he wore to cheat on her yesterday. _Technically, he wasn't cheating if they weren't together_, a small, rational voice in the back of her mind whispered. _Shut it, _she shot back. Lisbon didn't want any doubt in her mind; he would use it to worm back into her life. She had no business being rational when she wanted to rage and storm at him.

Lisbon cleared her throat. "Um, Jane? Have you forgotten we have work today, or did it..slip your mind?" she said, while nudging him awake with her toe. "Huh?" He jumped up, disoriented. "Teresa! Oh, Teresa! Why did you run off? You didn't give me a chance to explain," he said, anguished. Jane's rumpled hair and bleary-eyed look was very endearing, and that made it very difficult for her to resist. Hardening her heart, she hissed, "You seemed otherwise occupied." Jane frowned. "You're jumping to conclusions, _Lisbon_." The use of her surname made her flinch. His face softened. "Did you even pause to think what was going on? Were you so ready to believe I would cheat on you?" he said quietly, his voice laced with emotion. "I, uh-well, what's your brilliant explanation as to what you were doing?" Lisbon said, struggling to maintain the razor-edge to her voice. Damn. He could tell. One moment of weakness. Give him an inch, and he'd take a mile.

Jane's face split into a wide grin. "Teresa, I had my sister-in-law, Claire, and her daughter, Becca, who's four, over for dinner. That's all." Lisbon suddenly felt rather foolish. A bright, red, embarrassing flush crept over her pale skin. _That's what this was about? I freaked out over a toddler and and her mom?_ she thought. Then- "Why should I believe you?" "Because you trust me. Look at the facts, it all makes sense," Jane said. "I love you, Teresa. I'm not going to let this get in the way of us," he said, gesturing to the two of them. And just like that, Lisbon's selfish and blind walls crumbled. "Patrick," she said hesitantly. "I need one thing-that's you.

You're right- I saw what I wanted to see. I believe you, and- and I want to give us a shot."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Stepping forward, he crashed his lips against hers, but softly at the same time. This wasn't like their first hookup, lust-based and quick, but this was soft, more tender. Like they had all the time in the world. Kissing Patrick Jane was...indescribable. There they stayed, not caring, not noticing, anyone else but the two of them. Lisbon had never been one for romances, but if they ever had been a perfect ending, this was it.

**Yeah, I ended it with the quick usual fluff. Happy, happy, happy! I may do an epilogue, depends on the response I get. Again, I love all my reviewers, and thanks to everyone who stuck with me til the end!**


End file.
